Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen
|publisher = Bandai |series = ''Super Gokuden'' series |released = JPN March 24, 1995 |genre = Action/RPG |platforms = |media = Cartridge |input = SNES Controller }} is a video game released on March 24, 1995 for the console only in Japan. Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. Overview Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen chronicles the adventures of Goku and his friends through the start of Dragon Ball all the way to the final battle with King Piccolo. Gameplay The game features a different overview combat system, where your character flashes before he can attack. Goku starts on the bottom left of the screen, while his opponent always starts in the top right, and both gradually make their way to the center, being able to attack at a certain distance. By pressing L and R together, Goku will charge his ki and advance faster than normal. Ki is also used for certain attacks, such as the Kamehameha or Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper. Advancing through the game, the player will often be given the choice of what to do in certain situations, while most of these serve as a quiz on what happened in the manga, others offer small opportunities to change a course of events, such as fighting several Pterodactyl before finding Chi-Chi. The game also features battles using a Rock-Paper-Scissors battle system, where certain defensive techniques can counter specific moves, such as one that only works against punches, or another that only works against kicks. Characters *Goku (playable) *Bulma *Pterodactyl *Bear Thief *Yamcha *Rabbit Mob *Monster Carrot *Krillin *Lang Lang Roshi (ランラン老師) *Giran *Nam *Jackie Chun *Silver's henchmen *Colonel Silver *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki *Buyon *General White *Great Lee (グレート・リー) *Hasky's followers *Pirate Robot *Octopapa *General Blue *Captain Yellow *Mercenary Tao *Staff Officer Black *Battle Jacket *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devil Man *Grandpa Gohan *Fused Pilaf Machine (Robot form, Ostrich form) *King Chappa *Pamput *Tien Shinhan *Tambourine *Yajirobe *Drum *King Piccolo (Old, Young) Events *000 = Catch a Giant Fish *001 = Meet Bulma *002 = Ignore Bulma's proposal *003 = Bulma pee *004 = Fight the Pterodactyl *005 = Camping *006 = Bathing *007 = Take Bulma's panties off *008 = Help Turtle *009 = Fight Bear Thief *010 = Meet Master Roshi *011 = Obtain the Flying Nimbus *012 = Hit by an ax *013 = Touch Pochawompa *014 = Dress up like Pochawompa *015 = Meet Oolong *016 = Fight Oolong *017 = Save the kidnapped girls *018 = Touch Oolong *019 = Oolong shapeshifts into a fish *020 = Catch Oolong with panties *021 = Make Oolong eat the PP Candy *022 = Fight Yamcha *023 = Yamcha run away *024 = Oolong make his companions sleep *025 = Yamcha visits *026 = Oolong meets Puar *027 = Bulma wears the Bunny costume *028 = Yamcha arrives *029 = Fight Yamcha *030 = Yamcha loses *031 = Meeting with Ox-King *032 = Ox-King's proposal *033 = Meeting with Chi-Chi *034 = Touch Chi-Chi *035 = Visits Master Roshi *036 = Bulma's promise *037 = Kamehameha *038 = Training promise by Master Roshi *039 = Bulma's surprise *040 = Gratuitousness *041 = Bulma takes off the Bunny costume *042 = Fight the Rabbit Mob *043 = Meeting with Monster Carrot *044 = Carrot Bulma *045 = Fight Monster Carrot *046 = Send the Rabbit Mob to the moon *047 = Dragon Balls stolen *048 = Emperor Pilaf *049 = In jail *050 = Blow a kiss to Bulma ("The Treatment") *051 = Sleeping Gas *052 = Pilaf invokes Shenron *053 = Panties *054 = Dragon Balls spread *055 = Great Ape under the moon *056 = Tail cut off *057 = Master Roshi's training *058 = Master Roshi's proposal *059 = Muscular Lady brought *060 = Blonde girl with sunglasses brought *061 = Mermaid brought *062 = Mermaid punch *063 = Krillin arrives *064 = Krillin bribes Roshi *065 = Seeking for a girl (Goku + Krillin) *066 = Goku and women *067 = Meet Launch *068 = Fight the police *069 = Bring Launch at Kame House *070 = Goku and Krillin students *071 = Blonde Launch *072 = Change island *073 = 100 meters race *074 = Seek for the rock *075 = Krillin steals the rock *076 = Fight Krillin *077 = Launch beaten *078 = Learn martial arts *079 = Morning training : race and milk delivering *080 = Noon training: field plowing *081 = Evening race : clump of earth dismiss *082 = Move the giant rock *083 = World Martial Arts Tournament *084 = Turtle School uniform *085 = Elimination round against the military man *086 = Elimination round against the young monk *087 = Discuss with Master Roshi *088 = Reunion with Yamcha *089 = Fight Giran *090 = Krillin beaten *091 = Fight Nam *092 = Nam and Jackie Chun *093 = Fight Jackie Chun *094 = Great Ape Goku *095 = Moon destroyed *096 = Search the Four-Star Ball *097 = Fight Colonel Silver's henchmen *098 = Flying Nimbus destroyed *099 = Fight Colonel Silver *100 = Use the plane *101 = The plane crashes *102 = Help Jingle Village *103 = Beat the Red Ribbon Army soldiers *104 = Decide to save the Jingle Village Chief *105 = Take warm clothes *106 = The Muscle Tower *107 = Fight Major Metallitron *108 = Fight Ninja Murasaki *109 = Meet Android 8 *110 = Confront Buyon *111 = Fight General White *112 = Android 8's protection *113 = Jingle Village Chief saved *114 = Android 8 stay at Jingle Village *115 = The Flying Nimbus returns *116 = lets go to the City *117 = Fight the Muay thaï boxer *118 = Fight the thief with a knife *119 = Give the money to the girl *120 = Picture of Bulma *121 = Policeman *122 = Reunion with Bulma *123 = General Blue appears *124 = Bulma's new capsule *125 = Fight the soldier of General Blue *126 = Capsule switch *127 = General Blue attacks *128 = General Blue shoots *129 = General Blue attacks *130 = General Blue's soldiers attack *131 = Fight the Pirate Robot *132 = General Blue's trap *133 = Fight Octopapa *134 = Fight General Blue *135 = Help the mouse *136 = Leave the Underwater Cave *137 = Bulma's diamond *138 = Freed by Launch *139 = General Blue steals the Dragon Balls *140 = Getting lost in flight (Arale and Dr. Slump) *141 = Retrieve General Blue's Dragon Balls *142 = Fight Captain Yellow, Meet Upa *143 = Mercenary Tao appears *144 = Mercenary Tao beats General Blue *145 = Bora's death *146 = Fight Mercenary Tao (loose) *147 = Climb Korin Tower *148 = Catch Korin *149 = Fight Mercenary Tao (win) *150 = Attack the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *151 = Yamcha wants to help Goku *152 = Staff Officer Black kills Commander Red *153 = Fight Staff Officer Black *154 = Fight Black's Battle Jacket *155 = Detour at the village *156 = Pick Upa *157 = Meeting with the fighters *158 = Meeting with Fortuneteller Baba *159 = First defeat *160 = 2 vs 1 *161 = Fight Bandages the Mummy *162 = Fight Spike the Devil Man *163 = Fight the masked man *164 = Tail caught *165 = Meeting with Grandpa Gohan *166 = Baba's Crystal Ball *167 = Fight Pilaf and his henchmen *168 = Fight the new Pilaf Machine *169 = Bora resurrected *170 = Goku set off on a journey *171 = World Martial Arts Tournament: elimination rounds *172 = Yamcha looses *173 = Krillin goes to the semi-finale *174 = Fight Pamput *175 = Jackie Chun unmasked *176 = Jackie Chun gives up *177 = Fight Krillin *178 = Fight Tien Shinhan *179 = Tien Shinhan's betrayal *180 = Tien Shinhan wins by chance *181 = Krillin's death *182 = Fight Tambourine (loose) *183 = King Piccolo appears *184 = Cymbal's birth *185 = Goku's return *186 = Eath the Giant Fish *187 = Fight Yajirobe *188 = Yajirobe kills Cymbal *189 = Fight Tambourine (win) *190 = Fight King Piccolo (loose) *191 = Failed Evil Containment Wave *192 = King Piccolo rejuvenate *193 = Yajirobe save Goku *194 = Pilaf and his gang dismissed *195 = Yajirobe's help *196 = King Piccolo *197 = Drink the Ultra Divine Water *198 = Piccolo attacks *199 = Tien Shinhan saves the king *200 = Drum's birth, Tien Shinhan looses *201 = Fight Drum *202 = Fight King Piccolo *203 = Piccolo's egg (end) Gallery Screeshots Characters Site Navigation pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:RPG games